


Megafan

by hakaseheart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, Gift Fic, Merry Christmas Luna, happy citadel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: “May I?”When Prompto nodded, Luna took the seat immediately beside him and resumed looking at his phone screen. “No need to apologize for enjoying something, Prompto.” She paused to smile at him, and he felt his heart melt into his stomach. “Would you tell me more about it?”





	Megafan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llamajoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamajoy/gifts).



“What's that?”

Prompto looked up in surprise to find cornsilk hair bobbing above his shoulder, and Luna's face looking curiously at his phone. He almost fell over sideways, having not even realized she was in the room, let alone so close to him. He gave a small noise in reply until his brain had rebooted enough to respond properly.

“It's, uh, a phone game?” he said cautiously. While he was still getting used to the prospect of living in the citadel with everybody, Prompto still hadn't quite adjusted to being in close proximity with the beautiful royal pen-pal he'd had as a child. “I'm a little addicted to it, sorry.”

Luna stood up straight before coming around to the front of the couch and gesturing towards the cushion. “May I?” When Prompto nodded, she took the seat immediately beside him and resumed looking at his phone screen. “No need to apologize for enjoying something, Prompto.” She paused to smile at him, and Prompto felt his heart melt into his stomach. “Would you tell me more about it?”

“Sure?” Prompto felt the word leave his lips before he'd even realized he'd thought of it. Now he was committed and forced to follow through. “Um, so, it's kind of like an AR game? Where it takes the real world and puts game stuff overtop it.”

Nodding, Luna leaned in a bit closer and pointed at the phone screen. Prompto secretly felt like he was going to explode, or implode, or whichever one was least messy but still ended with him dying of embarrassment. “So, what's that, then?” she asked, her voice betraying nothing but simple curiosity.

“That?” Prompto echoed dumbly, before looking at the screen and his brain kicked back into gear. “Oh! That's one of the creatures in the game. See, it's all about traveling and taming and training these guys so they're the best they can be.” He tapped the screen a few times and they both watched as a small ball flew towards the creature – which was apparently standing on top of the nearby grand piano – and eventually captured it.

“Oh!” Luna sat upright and clapped her hands. “You got it!”

Luna's sheer enthusiasm for something so mundane made Prompto's heart swell three sizes. “I got it!” he crowed, and for a moment, actually forgot that he already had five more in his inventory. Now, it bounced on his phone screen in all its round, fluffy pink glory. “Here, now I can name it.” He looked back at Luna with a shy hopefulness in his eyes. “Can I name it after you? I mean, since you helped me catch it and all.”

Silvery blue eyes twinkled as Luna nodded emphatically. “And,” she added on with the most subtle of regal tones in her voice, “you must help me acquire this game for myself.”

~

“Hey.”

Luna looked up from her phone to see none other than Gladiolus Amicitia standing before her. He held a small package in his hand, and looked more awkward than she thought she'd ever seen him look before. “Good afternoon, Gladio,” she greeted him with familiarity, hoping to ease his worry. “Are you feeling well today?”

Gladio shifted his weight and avoided her eyes as best he could. Luna was a delight to look at, sure, but he also fully recognized how easy it was for him to inadvertently make anyone uncomfortable in his presence. Instead he held out the present and tried not to mumble too much as he spoke. “I got this for you.”

Still as amenable as ever, Luna gently took the present and began unwrapping it as Gladio continued his explanation. “I know it's not much, but it's your birthday, right? And I know you like that one character, and the voice actress actually has a solo album and I figured you'd be interested.”

Luna peered at the album in her hand, then up at Gladio with mild confusion. “Which voice actress are you speaking of?”

Frowning, Gladio finally met Luna's eyes and nodded his head in expectation. He knew she was smart, and respected that about her more than the fact the she was stunningly gorgeous. His confusion over her confusion was nothing short of genuine. “You know. That pink ball thing you like. The girl who does its voice in the cartoon sings, too.”

Luna stared down at the album for another moment, before lowering it and taking a step in towards Gladio. The Shield felt his heart skip a beat for a moment, before it resumed beating rapidly in his throat as she looked up at him with the purest look he'd ever seen on another person's face. “There's...a cartoon?” she asked with nothing short of utter awe. When he didn't immediately reply, she rose to her feet and clasped both of his hands in her own. “Show me.”

~

The season changed and the Festival of Masks approached, which meant that the city outside the citadel walls was full of energy as citizens prepared for a night of disguised merriment. Autumn squashes adorned every doorstep, and dried ears of corn dangled from the window dressings.

Inside the citadel walls, however, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret had earned herself a new reputation. She was already known and beloved as the Oracle, of course, and had proven to be a fierce politician when she so desired. Few dared to cross their wits with hers, and fewer still would do it while she was within earshot.

So when small, comfortable lounges began to pop up at certain key areas of the citadel, it was no surprise that they remained relatively undisturbed. It didn't take long for news to spread of Luna's favorite hunting spots, and most stayed well away for fear of disturbing her game time – or worse, blocking her phone's signal.

Ignis approached one of these lounges carefully. The wrapped package in his hand was far from heavy, but he treated it with the utmost respect nonetheless. He watched and waited, until Luna's attention left the screen for more than a moment, before closing the distance and greeting her with a smile.

She noticed him almost immediately, folding away her phone as she sat upright to welcome him. “Ignis, how are you today?” she greeted him warmly. “Is something amiss?”

“Not at all,” he replied with a small bow, choosing to ignore the twitch in the corner of her mouth as he did so. They had long since given up on the argument of how Ignis was to address Luna on an ongoing basis. She argued they were too familiar to bother with formalities, and he argued that he could never adapt to treating her with anything but the utmost respect. So they settled on a small bow and familiar language, and that would have to be the end of it. “Rather, I stumbled across something I thought you may be interested in.”

The look Luna gave him was one that said she knew exactly what he meant by that. “Did you, now?” she asked politely as she took the proffered gift, noting to herself the small bandage wrapped around Ignis' index finger. She removed the paper carefully, partly out of respect and partly out of the humor of making him wait. When she saw what it contained, however, the facade fell away to reveal nothing but pure delight.

“It fell across my path and I was in a position to acquire it, and I thought you might-” Ignis' words were cut off as Luna leaped from her seat and captured him in a fierce hug.

“They're _wonderful_ ,” she murmured into his shoulder, and felt his arms wrap gently around her in return. And surely, the present was better than she could have ever dreamed: two plush ears, the perfect shade of her favorite creature in the game, attached to clips and paired with a matching clip of a tail. Atop it all, a mask fit for the upcoming festivities.

Most importantly, she recognized the set for what it was: beautifully, expertly, handmade. She squeezed Ignis harder before finally pulling back. “You have my utmost thanks.”

Ignis took a moment to recover from the sudden assault, his cheeks reddening as he pulled back into another bow. “I may, ah, also have put in a select order for another set in a lighter shade that more closely resembles-”

“-the shining version?” Luna clapped her hands together and gave Ignis a look that made warmth blossom in his chest. “Oh, that would be splendid! Thank you so much for this gift, I truly appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.”

“Of course,” Ignis rushed to respond, trying hard not to fumble his words. “It was my pleasure.”

~

Snow did not often fall in Lucis, but the rare occasions that it did were highly revered by nearly every citizen. Rarer still did it fall within the Insomnia city limits, and a fine dusting of snow on the citadel gardens was a cause for celebration.

The days had grown shorter and shorter, until the Solstice finally arrived and slowed activity around the citadel to an utter halt. When the day itself dawned with big, fat snowflakes falling from the sky, it was as though the Astrals themselves had blessed the holiday and everyone celebrating it.

There had been a big ceremonious affair a few days earlier, with foreign dignitaries visiting and all sorts of political hobnobbing while everyone munched from a finely-crafted selection of seasonal treats and delicacies. The Solstice itself, however, was cause for a much more humble gathering.

It took place in one of the smaller gathering rooms of the citadel. One table held the various dishes that the attendees brought – all homemade, of course – while another table held the gifts, to be opened after the sun had set and all the candles in the room had been properly lit.

Or at least, the table was supposed to hold all the gifts. One particularly large present sat off the side, bundled awkwardly with printed paper and topped with several quick-stick bows of varying size and color. Gladio nudged it with his foot as he put his own gifts on the table, and raised an eyebrow at the lack of resistance. Prompto merely grinned, already well in the loop on the secret.

Luna, however, somehow managed to completely miss the fact that the giant present in the corner had her name scrawled on it in hasty marker script. So when Noctis rolled it over to her at the beginning of the gift exchange, her face lit up in surprise and complete confusion.

“What in the world...?” she murmured to herself, looking the present over in full before giving Noctis a wary smile. “Did you find the world's largest marshmallow for me for Solstice?”

Noctis grinned and crossed his arms as he leaned back against the nearest wall. “Maybe. Open it and find out.”

Whispers and murmurs went around the small circle of friends as Luna searched for the best opening in the paper to start from. Nearly a full minute had passed before she sighed, shrugged, and dug her fingers directly into the paper to tear it apart.

She hadn't pulled more than a foot of paper away before she shrieked happily and began to tear it open in earnest. The paper disappeared in a matter of moments, the wrapping forgotten as Luna inspected her gift and Ignis cleaned the mess away in the background.

“Oh Noctis, I love it!” she nearly cried, her hands clasped together in merriment. The giant stuffed plush in front of her was a nearly perfect representation of her favorite video game creature, recreated in exacting detail save for the exaggerated squishiness of the body. Grinning broadly, she leaned forward and giggled as the plush caught her weight and carried it as well as any couch or chair.

Noctis walked over to where the plush puffed out around Luna's body and patted the fabric. “I pulled some strings and, well, this thing should last you forever. As long as you don't, you know, throw it out the top window of the citadel or anything.”

“I would _never_.” Nobody could miss the vehemence in Luna's voice as she sat up, still cradled by the plush. “I will treasure this for the rest of my life, I swear it.”

Prompto was the first to burst out laughing, followed by everyone else in turn. “Y'know, I never thought you'd be a megafan when I showed you that game,” he admitted with a smile. “But I'm glad you like it.”

For a moment Luna tried hard to sober herself, looking at each of the four men in turn. “Each of you have done nothing but been kind and support me as I explore this new interest...I truly am indebted to each and every one of you.”

An awkward silence fell as Noctis looked bashful, Gladio grinned wide, Prompto laughed nervously, and Ignis looked to the side in embarrassment. Then the silence broke as Luna laughed and beamed at them happily.

“Now, who wants to see if this thing can hold all five of us at once?”

Only a single heartbeat passed before Prompto shouted “I call first dibs!” and the mad dash to join the beautiful princess on her plush began in earnest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy-ending-where-everyone-lives-happily-in-the-citadel-together AU. Because Merry Christmas. <3


End file.
